


Boner: A Fanficion by a bunch of Boners

by CyberbullyCutie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberbullyCutie/pseuds/CyberbullyCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boner: A Fanficion by a bunch of Boners

**Author's Note:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The ballet dalek had seen the Doctor from across the room. He was frozen right there on the spot. Amy ran back  to the boner door, and it closed behind her. The Doctor was locked in the room with a bunch of insane daleks and a dalek. Except, all the other daleks rolled away. The dalek and the Doctor was in the room boner all alone. Seeing the Doctor, the dalek rolled towards him in a fast pace. The Doctor was backed up against the wall, helpless and confused on what the dalek was going to do.  

“w-what do you want??” the Doctor said, stumbling over (his boner)the words, scared. He already knew what the dalek wanted. He expected the dalek to kill him.

“IM-”

“What?”  

“IMPR-”

“What are you trying to say?”

“IMPREGNAAAAATE”

And in that moment, the beak retracted into the dalek and switched out with a...A BAD DRAGON DILbonerDO. Seeing the dildo come out of the dalek, the Doctor’s boner grew so large you could see it in his pants.

“YOU WILL TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS” senpai said. Already having a boner, the Doctor was all hot and bothered, but still wondering if he should go through with it.

“Amy! You can move on without me!” the Doctor said, deciding he was going to FUCK THIS DALEK. But little did he know, that the dalek was gonna fuck him.

“Okay??” Amy replied, but choosing not to leave. Amy had stayed to watch them, out of sight of the Doctor himself.

The Doctor, after deciding, unzipped his pants, and taking them off along with his fashionable zebra striped pink panties, shoving his sweet succulent pink puckered ass on the dragon dildo, wrapping his legs as far as he can around the dalek. The Doctor moaned out in pleasure as the dildo secreted the tingling cum. The Doctor’s boner was rock hard, the dalek shoved it up in one fast motion deep inside the Doctor. He let out a cute mewl, and started moving on it, his dick throbbing hard with an bonerbonerbonerbonerboner.

While that was happening, Amy was watching from behind the door. Her hands slipped under her skirt and underneath her underwear and into her nether reigons. The Doctor really turned her on and this was

**you can’t escape the wonderful boners.**


End file.
